The Adventures of Alice
by beak beak
Summary: Alice is a young girl of only 11 when she finds herself trasported to Wonderland. She leaves only to return 7 years later what has happened while she was away Sorry bad summary rated teen just to be sure
1. Chapter 1 Alice makes a new friend

**Chapter One: Alice makes a new friend**

Alice is a small girl of only eleven. She is adventurous and daring for such a young girl. Her curiosity knows no bounds, and because of this one day she finds herself in a predicament of peculiar circumstances.

One day as Alice was taking tea in the garden she realized that she was very bored and decides to go walking in the woods. While walking she notices something out of the corner of her eye. She turns only to catch a glimpse of white. Her natural curiosity taking over she went over to the place where she had seen it only to find that it had disappeared. She thought for a moment then continued her walk.

After about an hour of walking she became tired and decided to rest under a large tree. She sat down and her thoughts began to swirl around till at last she had fallen asleep. After what seemed like only minutes she awoke to find that she had no idea where she was. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings until she spotted something move, it was a white rabbit. This was no ordinary rabbit he was wearing a waist coat and was chatting to himself about how he was late for something. After a few moments he finally noticed her sitting there.

"What are you staring at" asked the rabbit in a questioning tone "we don't have all day"

Alice just sat there and stared at him perplexed. At length she finally spoke although to no one in particular. "I didn't know rabbits could talk and where am I. I don't remember coming here, the last thing I remember I was asleep under a big tree in the woods…" She kept going on and on until the rabbit finally stopped her. "Look kid the queen is expecting us and we don't want to keep her waiting so if you don't mind would you kindly follow me." Alice was confused the rabbit did not answer any of her questions and he seemed as if he knew her somehow. She asked again, "Where am I" the rabbit replied in an irritated voice "you're in Wonderland you stupid girl now shut up, stand up and follow me." Alice did as she was told and they began walking although she could not help wondering why the rabbit went from kind to mean in an instant I mean what had she done to deserve that. Her thoughts kept her from concentrating on where she was going and all of a sudden she ran right into the white rabbit knocking him over.

"what was that for you stupid girl, would you be so kind as to not do that again for it really hurt and you need to watch where you're going stupid girl." He kept switching between yelling and a calm polite voice which kind of scared Alice a little, but when she realized that they had arrived at their destination she was to awe struck for words.

The castle was huge with its towering walls and ramparts. It was no ordinary castle Alice just knew by the way everything else in wonderland was not normal. She looked at the castle for a little longer until the white rabbit pushed her over the draw bridge and in to the entryway. Alice was about to scold the rabbit until she saw the Queen sitting across the room on a large throne.


	2. Chapter 2 Alice Meets the Queen

**Authors note: This is my first story sorry if the first chapter was a little short I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Two: Alice meets the queen**

Alice was in shock she had never seen some one as beautiful as the queen. She had long flowing black hair and bright purple eyes, pale skin and lips as red as roses. Her garments were expertly sewn and were a bright crimson color with small jewels stitched to the bodice. She wore a pair of heeled boots of red leather with hearts on the sides; this queen obviously had exquisite taste. Alice looked at her own simple garb in sham she was not properly dressed to meet the queen. Alice was wearing only a simple blue dress with ruffles at the bottom and a brass zipper going up the back the bodice was simple with only a few embellishments here and there. She wore simple strips stockings and black flats.

The queen looked at Alice and smiled for she had been expecting her all day. "How are you Alice" asked the queen with a smile, "it is so nice to finally meet you, I hope my page did not give you too much trouble." Alice only stared she was not expecting the Queen to be so nice. "I am doing fine your majesty", Alice answered "and the rabbit was no trouble at all, although I can't help but feel he is slightly bipolar." The queen laughed at Alice answer and agreed with Alice's statement. "You are welcome in my kingdom anytime young one, with a sense of humor like that how could you ever be boring." Alice took that as a complement coming from the queen and decided to ask why she had been brought here anyway. "you majesty" Alice asked in her most polite voice, "why is it that you were expecting me today, for even I did not know I would be coming here today."

The queen chuckled at Alice obvious lack of information and began to tell Alice of why she had brought her here. "Dear sweet Alice it is obvious that you have not been told of the prophesy, therefore I will tell you. A long time ago when I was about your age my elder sister ruled the land. She was a kind and gentle soul but she died in child birth and I became the queen. I loved my sister very much and I tried to be a good queen but my people do not like me as they did my sister, and they revolt against me. One day it was foretold that a young girl named Alice would come to Wonderland and return it to its former glory. That is why I brought you here maybe you can help me to become a better queen and help me to regain the love of my people."

That was a lot to take in, and Alice did not know what to think. She believed the queen and decided that since she was here she would help the queen however she could, after all the queen had been so kind to her so far. "I would be glad to help however I can" said Alice with a smile. The queen smiled and called for a room to be set up for Alice and a feast to be prepared.

That night after the feast Alice was returning to her room when she spotted a door slightly opened. Her natural curiosity took hold and she went in through the large door. To her surprise she found a boy about her age sitting at the window. Alice gasped for she realized who this boy was; he was the rabbit she had met earlier. He had the same waist coat and pocket watch and fluffy white ears. At the sound of her gasp he turned around. At first he looked surprised then angry and then a bit sad. Alice wondered what was wrong with him so she asked. "Why do you look like a boy when I clearly remember you being a rabbit this morning, "Alice said this with a questioning look, but seeing that he did not answer she went on, "why do you look so sad did I do something wrong?" Again the rabbit boy did not answer he only turned away from her and continued to stare out of the window. By this point Alice was getting annoyed; why did he not answer her and why did he look so sad. Alice being as impatient as she was went up to the boy, turned him around and asked "what is your problem why won't you talk to me?" Finally he spoke, but his voice sounded different from the way he had spoken this morning. "I am fine leave me alone." He said in a sweet yet sad voice. Alice was surprised that was not what she had been expecting to hear so she tried a different approach.

"Hello my name is Alice what's yours?" He started to speak but then stopped. After a little more prodding, he finally answered "My name is Peter." "Nice to meet you Peter, I was wondering are you the same 'rabbit' that I talked to this morning." He only nodded. "When we talked earlier you were a bit rude to me I just thought I would let you know." Peter looked at her and said "sorry about that when I am a rabbit I am not quite myself, any way what brings you here to my room." Alice blushed she was not quite sure what to say so she just apologized. "You don't have to apologize I enjoy the company I don't get man visitors any more, not since…oh never mind anyway it is getting late and I believe you should get some sleep. Alice agreed feeling tired all so a sudden and returned to her room for a good night's sleep.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. This is my first story so please review. Also I need suggestions on what to make Peter's last name. thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Alice plans a party

**Chapter Three: Alice plans a party**

The next morning Alice woke up to the sound of clanking metal. She was curious so she got up put on a dressed from the large wardrobe in the corner and went to find the source of the noise. She walked down the hall only to find herself in a large open room. This is where the clanking originated from. It was the training room and there was a man with inky black hair training with a sword. He wore light armor and a deep red tunic "he must work for the queen" Alice thought to herself. She stood there for a while and watched after a few minutes the man finally realized she was there. "You must be Alice," said the man "I am the red knight but you may call me William or Will if you like." He was very polite and quiet handsome, he gave a small bow toward her then continued with his training.

Alice continued walking the castle till she saw a familiar person bounding toward her, it was Peter. He was a rabbit again and he seemed to be in quite a hurry. So Alice let him be and continued her exploring of the castle.

Everywhere she looked she saw the most beautiful things. Draperies embroidered with historical scenes, chandeliers made of red crystal, tables and chairs made of the finest wood, Alice could not contain her excitement she ran through the castle in search of more things. Eventually she came to the gardens which quickly became Alice's favorite part of the castle. There were red roses everywhere, and large hedges encircle the whole of the garden. There was a croquette field and a small seating area for taking tea. Alice loved the gardens and never wanted to leave.

That afternoon the queen sent for her. Alice was escorted to the throne room where the queen was waiting. When Alice arrived she bowed slightly and waited for instructions. The queen got up from her throne and beckoned Alice to follow her to a small table where tea was waiting for them. After they had finished their tea they got down to business.

"Alice my dear you remember why I bought you here correct." Alice nodded "Good" said the queen with a smile on her face. "Have you come up with any suggestions?" Alice had thought of an idea "Have you tried throwing them a party, I love parties and it seems to me that it is a way for your subjects to get to know what a kind person you are." The queen smiled "I hadn't thought of that, what kind of party do you suggest?" Alice thought for a moment and replied "How about a garden party, you have a lovely garden and a nice field for playing croquette it would be the perfect place." Alice grinned while the queen about her idea. "That is a great idea I will have you talk to the court gardener and baker and have them come up with a plan, if you need anything else the white rabbit will be able to assist you." With this being said Alice left the throne room and headed down to the kitchen to talk with the baker and then to the gardens to speak with the gardener.

Alice had planned a lovely party and after a few more chats with the baker about the food she went back to the queen to tell her of the plan. "Your majesty" Alice said when she approached the queen. They sat and had more tea while Alice revealed the plan for the party the Queen loved it. Alice was glad she could help. "This party is sure to do the trick; surely after this how will my subjects not love me." Said the queen with a smile on her face and she dismissed Alice with a wave.

Alice did not know what to do with the rest of her day so she went to go find Peter, "maybe he will have an idea" she thought to herself as she walked up to his room. Once she arrived at his room she knock and Peter answered the door with a smile. She walked in and sat down by the window with him while they talked. Alice had grown fond of her new friend and was happy when he suggested that they go and see one of Peter's friends that live in the woods just outside the castle. Alice asked who this friend was but Peter just said it was a secret and she would have to wait and see. So after lunch the two set out for the woods on the way to Peter's friend's house.

**Authors note: this chapter is kind of short and i know not a lot happens but it is setting up for the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Alice learns the truth

**Chapter four: Alice learns the truth**

Of Alice whole time spent in wonderland so far she had not yet met any other Wonderlanders other than those who lived at the castle. She just assumed that they were all alike, but she was wrong.

Alice and Peter had been walking in the woods for some time when she felt like someone was watching her. She looked around for the source of this feel but there was no one there. After a while she just figured it was her imagination until she saw it, a pair of bright glowing eyes staring at her from up in the tree. She jumped at the sight and gasped. Peter asked her what was wrong.

"I thought I just saw something watching us from up in that tree," she said in a hushed voice. Peter looked and saw nothing, so they kept walking. After a few minutes the feeling came back and when Alice looked again there were those eyes, but this time it was accompanied with a large toothy smile. Alice let out a small scream and Peter rushed to her side.

"What is wrong," he asked "I saw it again" she said "but this time I saw a large toothy smile along with the eyes, please tell me I'm only imagining it." He looked at her and then a small grin crept across his face. He began to laugh. Alice looked indignantly at him. Why was he laughing at her? She folded her arms looked at him with glaring eyes. When he finally stopped laughing and regained his composer he said "Cheshire I know your there stop hiding and come out." Alice looked confused that was not what she was expecting him to say. She was about to speak when a figure began to appear in the tree above her. Fist just the eyes then the mouth then the whole body and finally the tail. Alice looked questioningly up at the strange cat wondering if it was really there when it began to speak. "You look a bit surprised did I startle you?" He snickered with a smile. "That's not very nice Chess" he said with a stern look toward the cat. Then he turned to Alice "He is not normally this rude, he is actually quite fun one and a good friend once you get to know him." Alice was not convinced she just smiled and said "it is nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Cheshire."

"So where is it that you are going," Chess asked. "We are going to the Hares house for tea if you would like to join us." The large striped cat grinned and jumped down from the tree, but as he did this he turned into a man with cat ears and a tail, much like Peter. "How did you do that?" Alice asked in astonishment. "Oh its nothing all wonderland animals can take human form." Alice thought for a moment but was satisfied by the explanation. So, the three of them set out in the direction of the March Hares house for tea.

When they finally stopped walking Alice looked at the scene in front of her in amazement. There was a long table covered in assorted tea cups and tea pots. Seated around the table was a dormouse in a brightly colored tunic, the March Hare in an old vest and trousers, and at the head of the table was a man with a large top that had a tag tucked into the brim say 10/6 on it. He had silvery white hair and a light brown jacket with green checkered pants, and a large ruffle on his collar. It was quite a sight to see they were all chatting away drinking tea until they noticed the three people walking up to their table. "Good morning Peter and Chess so nice of you to join us for tea, by the way who is that you have with you?" Asked the Hatter from the other end of the table "Yes please do introduce us" said the March Hare. "I would be glad to, this is Alice." Said Peter, they were all so surprised that the dormouse almost chocked on his tea. "The Alice!" said the dormouse after it had recovered. "Yes, the Alice!" said Peter in an annoyed tone. At this point Alice was a little confused about what he was talking about until she remembered her conversation with the queen from the other day about the prophesy and she figured that is what she was talking about.

They all sat down at the table and enjoyed a nice afternoon tea. They chatted about something that Alice was unsure of but she felt it would be rude to interrupt, until the dormouse said something mean about the queen. Alice was upset the queen had been so nice to her "why was the dormouse being so mean?" Alice thought to herself. Then the Hare joined in on the insults and this was too much for Alice to bear. "Why are you saying such hurtful things about the queen, she has been so nice to me while I have been here. All she wants is the love of her subjects and her kingdom to be restored to its former glory." Everyone, even Peter, looked at Alice in shock. "What are you talking about girl" said the Mad Hatter, "and they call me mad."

Alice starred at them partly in confusion and partly in irritation. "Why do you hate the red queen so much it seems to me that you're all just jealous of her!" Now it was the others turn to look confused and upset. "Alice my dear" said Peter in a wavering voice, "what exactly did the red queen tell you?" Alice related to them all that the red queen had told her and they sat in silence and listened.

When Alice was finished telling them the story the Hatter spoke first. "All that the red queen has told you are lies. She did not love her sister, she hated her. The red queen is not a kind natured person, whatever she told you she did to gain your trust. It is not wise for you to hang around with the queen for too long or you might lose your head." Next to speak was Chess. "Just ask Peter he lives in the castle as the queen's page not out of love but out fear. She is a tyrant and I am surprised she did not kill _you_ when she had the chance." Alice looked at him in horror and then to Peter who just nodded in agreement. "But why would she want to kill me, she said she needed me to help her?" said Alice in a questioning tone. At this everyone began to laugh, they laughed so hard that they could not maintain their human forms. Alice blushed feeling very embarrassed. "Don't you know you stupid girl she only told you that to gain your trust. She really wants to kill you so the real prophesy won't come true. Come on everyone knows of the prophesy you terrible excuse for a chosen one." With this he folded his arms and stuck his tong out. "Well that was overly rude, and what did he mean by chosen one" Alice thought to herself a little perplexed. She decided it was best to ask Chess who seemed to be in a better mood than the white rabbit. "What does he mean chosen one, tell me about the real prophesy." Chess was happy to respond. "What the queen told you was partly right. The white queen did die in child birth and that is how her sister gained the throne, at first she was an ok queen but after a while she grew mad with power and cast a curse on Wonderland. She cursed all of wonderlanders who were part animal to take on their true animal forms when weakened our told to do so by the queen, in this way we could never launch a proper revolt. It takes a lot of energy to stay in our human forms and at will she can command us to become her subject and do her will once in our animal forms. So you see our problem…" He was cut off by the March Hare "Your rambling again Chess." Chess continued "Yes sorry about that anyway. It was foretold that a girl named Alice would come and return our world to the glory of when the white queen ruled. She would break the curse on the wonderlanders and find the white queens missing child and become the new queen of wonderland."

Alice looked from one person to the next then asked "Does this prophesy tell of how I am supposed to accomplish all these tasks. I am only 11 what am I supposed to do about some tyrant queen?" They all gasped and looked at one another with worried looks. "What is it?" Alice demanded. "Your only 11 the prophesy said you would be 18 your 7 years too early. What are we going to do now?" Proclaimed the Mad Hatter; Alice thought for a moment "why am I here if I'm not supposed to be yet?" The others looked at her and thought but no one seemed to have the answer until Peter spoke up. "I believe I am partly to blame for that. The red queen sent me to Alice's world I don't remember why, but it probably had to do with luring her to wonderland." They all looked at Peter in shock, they knew it was not his fault but they still could not help but feel ashamed.

"How are we going to fix this?" Asked the dormouse, who was awakened from his nap by all the shouting, "We go see the Caterpillar of course," Offered Chess in a cheery manner. They all agreed that the next day they would set out to find the caterpillar in the mushroom forest.

Alice had a lot to think about that night as she slept in the spare room at the March Hare's house. Alice felt she had a duty to help the wonderlanders defeat the red queen, even though she did not know how. It would be morning soon and there was a long journey ahead of them filled with danger and hopefully answers. Alice closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of queens and caterpillars while she slept.

**Authors note:these next few chapters really introduce most of the plot. yea twists i hope you enjoy them because i know I do so expect one every few chapters. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 Alice meets the caterpillar

**Chapter Five: Alice meets the caterpillar **

The next morning Alice awoke to the sounds of tea cups being smashed. Alice looked out of the tiny window in her room to see Chess, Peter, the Mad Hatter, the dormouse, and the March Hare all sitting around the table in the yard. They seemed to have gotten into some kind of argument and the March Hare was throwing tea cups at people. Alice quickly got dressed and went outside to stop all the ruckus. Everyone became quite when Alice stepped outside. She looked suspiciously at them but figured that at least this way the tea cups stayed on the table. Alice took her seat next to Peter and Chess and poured herself a cup of tea. The March Hare now seeming to be in a better mood spoke first.

"Good morn to you Alice, did you sleep well?" "Why yes I did thank you. If I might ask what was that all about earlier?" Alice asked not quite sure what answer she would receive. "Oh that always happens when we get into an argument. The March Hare can't help it he just gets excited" exclaimed the Mad Hatter who obviously missed the point of the question. "I meant what were you arguing about?" Alice said rather irritated. "Oh, we were trying to predict what the caterpillar would say and since none of us agreed it turned into an argument." Said Chess in a rather matter of fact way. Alice seemed satisfied but she knew that the cat had a way of bending the truth so she kept what had happened at the back of her mind as they set off for the mushroom forest.

The journey there was not long, but it did involve having everyone shrink by drinking this awful tasting liquid. Alice felt funny being so small, but figured it was what was needed in order to meet the caterpillar. They walked for another half hour or so before they finally came to the spot where the caterpillar lived. He was a large blue caterpillar that was smoking a hookah. The smoke made Alice cough, and she was unable to speak do to coughing fits.

"Who are you?" asked the caterpillar. Alice tried to answer but all that came out was more coughs. "This is Alice" said Peter after he noticed her in ability to speak. "The Alice?" said the caterpillar in an almost surprised tone. "Yes the Alice" said Peter rather dumb struck that the caterpillar didn't know. "She looks a little young to be _the _Alice." The caterpillar said in a rather rude way. "We know" everyone said in unison a little annoyed at the supposedly all wise caterpillar. "The problem is that the red queen brought Alice here too early in the hopes of stopping the prophesy" said Peter. "I see so you want me to tell you how to fix everything and send her back till she is the proper Alice" said the caterpillar. They all nodded. "It can't be done." They all stared at him with confused looks. "Not by be of course, but there is someone who can." They all sighed in relief. "Who is this person that can help get Alice back to her own world?" Asked Peter who was getting tired of the caterpillar's game. "Why Alice of course" said the caterpillar like it was something obvious. "What!" they all shouted now very frustrated. "Why you're no help at all?" said Peter now a rabbit again.

They all began to argue amongst themselves about what to do. Alice decided she would ask the caterpillar what he meant. "I mean" said the caterpillar "that you have to be the one to want to go home. If you decide that you no longer want to be in wonderland then and only then will the way home be shown to you." Alice thought for a moment this made no sense. Of course she wanted to stay in wonder land. I mean you would have to be mad not to, but she still wanted to help out her new friends by fulfilling the prophesy. Alice did not know what to do when she turned to talk to the caterpillar again he was gone; there was nothing there but a puff of smoke.

None of the others had heard the last thing the caterpillar had told Alice because they were too busy bickering. Alice decided to let them all calm down before telling them. It took almost an hour but at last they were done arguing. Alice suggested that they all go back to Hares house for tea and no one was going to argue with tea so they set out.

When she suggested that they all go back to Hares house for tea and no one was going to argue with tea so they set out.

When the finally reached Hares house they noticed something was not quite right. The table was flipped over and the tea cups thrown every which way. The house had been ransacked and there were obvious foot prints from armored feet all over the yard. The March Hare looked devastated that his home was a wreck and he started throwing things again. After the Hatter managed to calm him down, they set the table back the right way and cleaned everything up the best they could.

"It was the red queens doing!" shouted Peter "I just know it." Alice looked at him surprised she had not seen him so upset in human form before.

After a nice cup of tea with what was left of the tea cups they had a meeting about what to do next. "Obviously the red queen wants Alice bad or she would never come into this part of wonderland" said Chess with a scowl. "What do we do now?" asked Alice, who was looking a bit concerned. "Now we find a way to get you home before the queen finds you" said Peter in a grim voice. "But how are we supposed to do that. The old caterpillar was no help and I certainly can't think of anything" the dormouse complained. "Maybe I can help," said Alice "while you were all squabbling I talked to the caterpillar. He said that I am the only one that can send me home. He said that I have to want to go home." "Well that sounds easy enough" said Chess "Well it's not" retorted Alice, "I love wonderland and all of you and yes I want to go home a little but not enough to make me leave. I mean what will happen to all of you once I'm gone?" They all looked at Alice. Peter was about to say something when a familiar voice came from behind him. It was the red night.

"Well hello everyone I hope I'm not intruding, but the queen would very much like everyone to come to the palace, she is throwing a party today and your presence has been demanded." They all looked at each other in surprise. The queen never threw parties for the wonderlanders. They all knew it was a trap, but they had no choice they knew if they didn't come by choice they would be forced. So they all followed the knight back to the castle.

When they arrived they were escorted to the garden. Alice looked surprised to see the party going on just as she had planned it. She saw the queen walk by and she hid behind a rose bush. The queen did not notice her, but she saw Peter who was not quick enough. "Hello page where have you been, you did not ask permission to leave the castle, and I don't recall you having any errands to run." The queen looked at him and he bowed, apologized and once the queen was gone ran over to Alice. "That was close" he said "she almost caught you." Alice looked at the rabbit and was proud to be his friend.

The rest of the party seemed quite calm after the queens little tirade. Alice actually ended up having fun playing croquette with Peter and her other friends, that was until the queen finally spotted her.

"Hello there Alice I do hope you are enjoying the party." Alice jumped not seeing the queen standing behind her. "Why yes I am, thank you your majesty" Alice said this trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Good" said the red queen "then I guess you won't mind if hang around with you for a while." Alice tried not to look scared and simply agreed with a nod of the head not trusting her voice.

The rest of the party went just as Alice had planned it. After the game they all sat down for tea, then dinner was served. Alice had a seat of honor next to the queen. She tried not to upset the queen as best she could, but all her efforts were in vain. "So Alice are you enjoying your dinner?" asked the queen with a smile. "It is lovely" said Alice trying to sound polite. Alice did not like sitting next to the queen, she would have rather sat next to a Bandersnatch who was hungry.

Alice was deep in thought and did not notice that she was leaning on her plate, till food started sailing through the air. Alice was quite embarrassed and was about to apologize when food started flying everywhere. Alice hid under a table while the guards rounded up the trouble makers. Alice was scared and she desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. Then she thought about home, and how her and her elder sister used to get into food fights when they were little. Alice wanted to go home; she wanted to see her big sister and her cat Diana. Alice started to cry she missed home so much. She heard a thud and a familiar voice "Get your hands off me" shouted Peter as a guard grabbed him by the ears. Alice crawled out from under the table just in time to intercept a flying tea cup, which had been meant for the guard. Alice felt woozy and slowly fell to the ground. "Sorry about that" were the last words she heard as everything went black.

**Authors note: I love cliff hangers don't you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading**.


	6. Chapter 6 Alice goes home

**Chapter Six: Alice goes home**

Alice feels like she is falling through blackness when all of a sudden she wakes up. She finds herself under the large tree in the woods. In her lap is an acorn which had fallen from the tree and bumped her on the head. She felt a sore spot from where it had impacted her skull and winced in pain. Then all the memories of wonderland came flooding back. She quickly got to her feet "where is everyone what happened" she thought to herself until she realized they were nowhere to be found. The memories started to fade as she walked back to her home. The last one to fade out was of Peter the white rabbit who was the first friend she had made in wonderland she remembered just his voice. Then as she reached the house she heard her sister call and the memories were all gone just as if they had only been a dream not long remembered.

Alice's life went on as if she had never been to wonderland. Her sister was married and her late father's company was booming. Alice herself had bloomed into a lovely young woman. Her skin was pale, yet flawless, her hair a deep gold, her eyes the richest blue and her figure was one to be desired. Yet even with all this beauty Alice had not yet found a suitor. She was a dreamer and after meeting her, men never seemed to like that side of her and went on to other girls. Alice did not mind, she was tired of her mother and sister always setting her up with men. She would rather read a book or go on an adventure then a date with a boring guy.

Alice's mother was worried that Alice would never find a man and would become a spinster like her eldest sister. So she kept looking for more suitors and Alice kept on being herself. One day while at a party Alice seemed to remember something, but she could not quite figure what so she pushed to the back of the mind. This was supposed to be Alice's 18th Birthday celebration. For her it was the beginning of a new chapter in the life. She had finished secondary school and planned to be apprenticed into her father's company. Alice had imagination much like her father, which was good in a cutting edge company like his.

The party was progressing nicely and all the guests were seated around the table with Alice in the place of honor. Alice felt weird seated here, although she did not know why. All so a sudden there was a crash as Alice's plate flew through the air and hit the ground Alice was so embarrassed that she ran to the woods to hide. After running for some time she no longer heard the noise coming from the party. Alice felt it would be best if she just stayed in the woods until the party guests had all returned to their homes. Alice was lost in her thoughts as she kept walking deeper into the woods. She saw a flash of white out of the corner of the eye. It was a large white rabbit. Alice looked perplexed, she thought she had seen this rabbit somewhere before.

The white rabbit bounded off deeper into the woods, Alice chased after it instinctively. She ran for what seemed like a half hour when she lost sight of the rabbit. She was tired from all the running and decided to rest under a large tree. Alice had the feeling she had been there before but sleep quickly took over before she could ponder it any longer.

**Authors note: Sorry it is so short. I finished writing the whole thing as one document and this is just how long it turned out when I broke it up. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 Alice returns

**Chapter Seven: Alice returns**

Alice woke up to find herself under a large tree in a not so unfamiliar wood. She looked around to see where she was but all she could see were trees. It was dark in the wood, and Alice began to panic till she saw it, the white rabbit she had been chasing. A wave of relief swept over her and she felt at ease. She walked toward the rabbit but it only darted deeper into the woods. Alice followed it once again not much caring where it was leading her too. She saw daylight from beyond some trees, and headed towards it. She was astonished to see a table set for tea with broken cups and dishes covered in dust and cobwebs. Alice started to cry "Why am I crying?" she asked aloud not knowing someone was there "You are sad because there is no tea" said a strange voice from behind her. Alice jumped and turned around. She saw a strange man wearing a top hat, his brown jacket and green pants were dirty and tattered and he had a look of sadness about him.

"What do you mean I'm sad because there is no tea who are you, do I know you from somewhere?" The man just stared at her for a long while then sat at the table and waved for her to do the same. Alice could tell something was off about him. "Would you like some tea my dear?" he asked "Why yes I would thank you?" "Well it is all gone it has been for some time." Alice gave him a quizzical look and asked "then why did you offer it to me if you did not have any it is somewhat rude don't you think?" "Lately I have begun to ponder things that start with the letter M" said the man. Alice was getting frustrated he was obviously crazy and not worth any more of her time. Alice got up and started to leave "now where did that rabbit scamper off too" said Alice "did he come this way Mr…? What is your name by the way?" The man bowed low and said "I am the Mad Hatter it is pleased to make your acquaintance again" Alice did not hear this last comment she was too preoccupied looking for the rabbit. "He is not here; Peter no longer comes to tea" said the Hatter. At hearing Peter's name a memory flashed into her mind. She heard a voice but she could not make out what it was saying. Then it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Who is Peter and have you seen the rabbit or not?" The Hatter only stared at her he did not know what to say, did she really not remember? "Peter is the rabbit or at least he was I'm not so sure if anyone is who they were." Said the Hatter, at this Alice was starting to get mad he was not helping her and so she decided to go and look for the rabbit herself.

Alice Kept walking in the woods for a long time, she was lost and the white rabbit was nowhere to be found. She wished she had not run off like that because in her anger she just picked a direction. She sat down to rest she was tired and thirsty. She looked around for some source of water. It just so happened that she found a small bottle with the words 'Drink Me' on it. Without thinking she drank it, it tasted awful. She felt a weird feeling, and the trees seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. When she finally stopped shrinking, she was smaller than the mushrooms which towered over her head.

Alice heard a voice not too far away she figured that they could tell her how she got so small and how to get big again. Alice walked toward the sound of the voice. Sitting on top of a mushroom was a caterpillar. He was smoking, which Alice found awfully unpleasant. "Who are you?" asked the caterpillar "I'm Alice" she said. "Are you sure you're Alice?" he said "Of course I'm Alice who else would I be if not me?" said Alice in an annoyed tone. At this the caterpillar nodded and smiled and slow started to disappear. "How do I get big again?" she shouted before he vanished. "Eat the mushroom" came the caterpillar's voice now sounding distant. Alice did as instructed and sure enough she stared to grow until she was her normal size again.

Alice kept walking in the direction she hoped would lead her back to the Hatter because he obviously knew something she didn't, and at least he can tell her where she was. Alice eventually found her way back to where the mad hatter was before. She looked around, but he was gone. Alice sat in one of the chairs and fell asleep. She awoke to the sound of marching. Alice looked up to see that she was surrounded by knights. Alice did not know what to do when one of the Knights spoke "you will be coming with us the queen would like to have a word with you." Alice did not really want to go with them but she had no choice she had nowhere else to go.

**Authors note: Sorry for it being so short the next chapters will be longer. I threw in some classic caterpillar, he is one of the coolest characters. Anyway please review. Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8 Alice and the escape

**Chapter Eight: Alice and the escape**

They walked for what seemed like hours to Alice. The castle finally came into view, it was large and scary looking and everything was draped in red. Alice was taken to the throne room to see the queen. The queen was dressed all in red; she had black hair and a scowl on her face.

"So the great Alice has returned to wonderland." Alice was going to ask how the queen knew her name but she dared not speak. The queen spoke to the knight this time "so where did you find her?" "At the Hares house your majesty" replied the red knight. "Where is the Hatter was he not there with her?" "No your majesty he was nowhere to be found." "Too bad, take her to her cell."

The red knight led Alice toward the dungeons she was scared she did not know what was going on. He threw her into a fairly large cell with a bed and water closet. Out of all the other cells it was the nicest. Alice lay down on the bed and began to cry after she could cry no more she started hearing voices coming from the cells around her. "Is that Alice?" said one "No it can't be" said another "then who is it?" said a third. Alice just listens as the voices argued amongst themselves about whether or not she was Alice. Then she sees something white move in the cell across from hers. It was the white rabbit. Alice went over toward the bars of her cage to get a better look. The rabbit looked as if he had been beaten; there were red stains all over his glossy white fur. She felt bad for the rabbit she tried calling to it but it only looked at her with sad eyes and turned away.

The other voices continued to bicker, and Alice had had enough "would you stop arguing already our making my head hurt." The voices stopped and all became quite. Alice went back over to her bed and fell asleep. She woke up the next morning to the sound of more arguing Alice was determined to put a stop to it. "Yes I am Alice but I don't see why that matters, I'm locked in a cell with unfamiliar people who won't be quiet, in a dark unfamiliar place." This did put an end to the arguing of which Alice was glad. "So you don't know who we are?" said the voice from the cell to her left. "No I don't, but if you would be so kind as to introduce your selves, then maybe we can all be friends" said Alice hoping to finally get some answers. The voices talked amongst themselves and then they agreed. "I am the March Hare" said the voice to her right "I am the dormouse" said the voice to her left "I am the Cheshire cat, but you can call me Chess" said the voice from the cell next to the white rabbit, "And that is Peter" said the March Hare pointing at the white rabbit. "It is nice to meet all of you, but what are you all doing in the dungeons anyway?" Alice Asked. "The red queen has captured all the wonderland creatures who are your friends" said the dormouse. Alice looked around she was so confused how could they be her friends if she had never met them before, and why did the red queen want to lock them all up just for being her 'friends'. "So it is true you really don't remember anything from before?" Alice knew this voice from somewhere but she could not put her finger on it. Then she remembered it was the voice she heard the day before from her memories. It was the rabbit, who finally spoke, he looked so sad. Then he spoke again "What are you staring at, we don't have all day" Alice knew she had heard this somewhere before and she tried hard to remember she just couldn't.

Alice heard footsteps and moved back further into her cell the red knight walked into view. "Good morning traitor" he was speaking to the rabbit "the queen would like to have a word with you." He grabbed the rabbit out of its cell. "Get your hands off of me" he shouted at the knight. Alice began to cry she had no idea why she was crying then she remembered the party in the queen's garden and tea at the March Hares house, she remembered everything. "Peter" Alice shouted, but it was too late the knight had already left. Alice wept even louder she cried for almost an hour before she passed out from exhaustion. When she woke up Peter was back in his cell, but he was in bad shape. His fur was no longer white but red, caused by the blood flowing out all the cuts he had on his body. Alice let out a shriek, Peter stirred, he looked up at her, he looked so weak Alice just wanted to go over to him and hold him tight.

"What have they done to you Peter, you look dreadful." A small flicker of light returned to the rabbit's eyes he looked at her and slightly smiled. She smiled back and started asking what she had missed while she was away and apologizing for not recognizing all of them. They all talked for some time about how after the party the queen was furious. She had tried to capture all of them but they were all able to escape except for Peter. He had been locked in his room and was only allowed to leave while he was being controlled by the queen. Under the queens influence he had rounded up all his friends and there was nothing he could do. One day he snuck out in the middle of the night warn the last of his friends and to tell then that he could never see them again. He was caught upon his return and badly beaten. A few nights ago he snuck out again he went to the big tree in the woods he thought about Alice and how much he missed her. So he decided to go to her world to see her. At first he did not approach her but watched her from the woods. Once she spotted him he ran leading her toward the tree which is where she had entered wonderland before.

After Peter was done catching Alice up on the events she had missed she felt bad for not coming to aid them. There was a long silence, Chess was the first to break the silence "So how old are you now Alice, you are obviously no longer 11." "I just celebrated my 18th birthday a few days ago, why do you ask?" said Alice. They all gasped she was 18 which is how old the prophesy said would be when she saved them from the red queen. Alice understood that she had to save wonderland but she had no idea, she could not even save her friends from the red queen's dungeon. "What am I supposed to do I have no idea how to save wonderland." Alice expressed in exasperation. The others looked at each other they did not know what to do either. "The first thing we need to do is find the child of the white queen, they might know what to do" suggested the March Hare who had been tea maker for the queen. "How are we supposed to do that we don't know who they are or where to even start looking for them" said Alice. "The Tweedle brothers would know they were some of the white queen's closest friends surely she would have told them about the child." Suggested Chess, "But no one has seen them in years Chess, and there is the problem of us all being locked up in here." Said the dormouse, "whose trapped said Chess as he slowly began to fade he reappeared at the bottom of the steps. "You could have done that the whole time" asked Alice looking surprised, "Well yea but there was no point until you came besides I needed to keep my friends company and find out where the red knight keeps the keys." Alice laughed at the mischievous smile that was on the cats face. He disappeared again and was gone for about an hour when he returned first the eyes then the smile then the rest. "Your back Chess did you get the keys?" asked Alice giddy with excitement. "Yes, but we need to wait till it is dark to make our escape otherwise we will be seen by the guards. I also went and found the Hatter he has set up a place for us to stay that is out of the queens reach. We set out at midnight so try and get some sleep." They all took Chesses advise and got a few hours of rest.

When the castle was finally quiet and it was sufficiently dark Chess woke everyone up and let them out of their cells. Peter was in no shape to walk so Alice carried him in a makeshift sack on the back. They made their way silently from the dungeons and up to the garden. From there they ran all the way to the woods never looking back or slowing down till they were under cover. Chess led the way as they walk deeper into the woods. They walked all night in order to put some distance between them and the castle and the sleeping army that lay within.

Finally they stopped next to a stream and rested. Alice took this chance to attend to Peter's wounds it was not much but it was the best she could do but it was better than nothing. Alice spotted something floating down the river. It was the Hatter on a boat. Alice waved him down and they all got into the boat and began floating down the river. The place where they were going was very far down river so they all took turns sleeping and watching for their destination. It was dawn when they finally arrived at the Tweedle brother's house. They all got out of the boat stretched and helped to haul the boat to shore.

The Tweedle twins lived in a simple house surrounded by trees it was not visible from the river. The only reason the Hatter knew where to stop was because the brothers had waved him down. They were identical twins both short and husky with dark brown hair and eyes. They wore matching outfits. They helped carry the boat up to the house just in case a guard happened to float down the river in search of the fugitives. Alice was hungry she had not eaten anything except the mushroom since she came to wonderland. The twins gladly made everyone breakfast and they all ate picnic style out behind their house; everyone except Peter who was still a rabbit and sleeping in Alice's pouch. "So what brings you here to this side of wonderland" said one of the brothers "yes we don't get many visitors anymore" said the other. Alice laughed at their funny way of speaking. Chess shot her a 'stop that look' and she fell silent. "It's time to get down to business" said Chess "We came here to see if you can help us we are looking for the queens lost child, we believe they can help Alice save wonderland."

The Tweedle twins were happy to help however they could. They told them that the queen's child was male and that he had white hair. "The queen never gave the child a name so we always called him the white prince. Once the red queen took over we left the kingdom and do not know what has happened to the child since. All we know is that if he is still alive he would be about your age Alice." A strange thought popped into Alice's head but she quickly dismissed it as impossible and thanked the twins for their help.

Peter stirred inside of Alice's pouch he had finally woken up and was very hungry. Alice took him gently out of the pouch and sat him on the blanket next to her. He was still to week to turn into his human form so Alice just gave him some carrots to nibble on.

They decided to stay at the Tweedle home until Peter had regained had strength. It was difficult to travel with someone injured in your party and they felt safe enough from the queen. However they knew that thy needed to set out again to go in search of this white prince. The Tweedle brothers suggested that the white knight might know more about what happened to the prince. They told them that he lived about a few days travel down the river; the twins gave the group directions and a map.

After about two weeks Peter had regained enough strength to walk on his own and his wounds had healed, he could not yet transform, but they could not afford to waste any more time. They set out in the direction of the white knights home. It took them three days by boat to get to the spot where the twins had told them to land. They still had a day's walk ahead of them. They pulled the boat up onto the shore and hid it under some tree branches and began walking. It was about midday when they stopped to rest and eat. By this time the journey had become too much for Peter and he had to go back to riding in Alice's pouch. After an hour they continued their journey. It was already dark by the time they reached the white knight's home. It was a large stone house that resembled a small castle. They knocked on the door and the white knight answered. He was happy to invite them in; he had not had guests in a while and was glad for the company. They were tired form their travels so he gave them all rooms. He did not have enough for everyone so Alice shared a room with Peter so she could look after him.

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter was kind of a filler but next chapter is where it gets really good. Please for reading**


	9. Chapter 9 Alice meets the Prince

**Chapter Nine: Alice meets the Prince**

The next morning Alice woke up rested. The bed the white knight had given her was the most comfortable thing she had ever slept on. Alice sat up and to her surprise saw Peter standing by the window in his human form. She had not seen him as a human for a long time and he had changed. He was no longer a skinny 11 year old boy, but a handsome and muscular 18 year old man. Alice stared at him 'there is no way that is Peter' she thought, but he still had his rabbit ears and tail so it must be him. He had not notice her wake up he was lost deep in thought. Alice did not want to disturb him so she just lay back down on the comfy bed and stared at him. After a few minutes he noticed her gaze and walked over to her. He was not wearing a shirt and Alice could see all the scars he had across his back and chest. Alice gasped she had not realized just how bad his injuries were to leave so many scars. Peter noticed her staring and he chuckled. "Good morning sleepy head did you sleep well last night." Alice sighed she remembered that the human form of Peter was much nicer than his rabbit form. His voice had changed too it was no longer the innocent voice of a child but the voice of a man.

Alice found Peter some cloths in the closet in their room they fit him nicely. They walked down the stairs to the kitchen for some food everyone was there but the white knight who had gone out to catch some food for supper. They were all surprised to see Peter in his human form, none of them had seen him use it since he had been under the power of the red queen.

Alice and Peter joined their friends at the table and he was filled in on what he had missed while he was an injured rabbit. "So we are at the home of the white knight I remember hearing stories about him when I was little my nanny used to tell me all kinds of stories. Her favorite one to tell me was about the white queen and king. It was a story of love and sadness. My favorite of all her stories were the ones about the white knight. He was a great hero who protected wonderland. He was loyal to the royal family and stood up for all the animals of the kingdom. After I grew too old for a nanny I was told stories by the castle guards they always talked about the battles of the red and white knight. I loved those stories, but somehow I thought they weren't true just stories made up for my entertainment. Then when I was old enough to work the red queen made me her page, and the guards stopped telling me stories. I thought nothing of it for the red queen was the one who had taken me on when I was orphaned, I felt like I owed her. That was before I learned the truth about her." "You grew up in that castle Peter?" asked Alice in surprise, "You never told me that I just assumed that you were there as the queens prisoner. So if the red queen's castle was your home then why did they put you in the dungeon?" "For helping you I suppose and for sneaking out all the time and warning my friends about her plans. I guess she just got tired of me putting up a fight." Said peter everyone looked at him just as surprised as Alice. They had been his friend for so long that none of them had ever bothered to ask why he lived at the castle. Alice spoke again "so it is my fault you were beaten so badly. It is my fault you have all those scars" said Alice about to cry. "No it is not your fault" he said holding her close so she would stop crying "A lot of those scars are from before I met you and the rest were all my doing. It is not your fault Alice and don't you ever think that way again." Alice stopped crying but Peter still held her close. She was no longer hungry and went back up to her room. She had never thought about Peter's past before she had met him. It was kind of sad that he never knew his parents and that he had been abused by the red queen since he was a child, maybe that is why he is so nice to people when he is a human and so mean as a rabbit. Alice was so deep in thought that she did not notice Peter walk in. "Are you all right Alice, you seemed a little upset earlier is something wrong." "No, I'm okay now sorry for worrying you." Said Alice, Peter gave her a big smile and she blushed. He sat down on the bed next to her and they started talking.

Meanwhile downstairs the others were cleaning up from breakfast when the White Knight came home. He brought a huge deer home for dinner. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare helped him clean and prepare it for dinner while the dormouse went to the woods to fetch fire wood while Chess went to the well to fetch water. Everyone was so busy they did not notice the absence of Alice and Peter. They stayed up in there room and talked for about two hours when they smelled something delicious and walked down stairs to see what was cooking. They found Chess coming in from the back with water and the dormouse carrying logs and putting them by the fire place. The Hatter and Hare were still in the kitchen cooking and the white knight was out back roasting the deer on an open flame.

Alice decided she would help set the table and Peter helped as much as he could for he could still not lift anything heavy because he was still too weak. After the places were set and the fire was blazing in the fire place they sat down and waited for the food to finish cooking. Alice was thirsty so she poured herself some tea. When the food was finally ready the Hatter and Hare brought the food from the kitchen while Chess and the dormouse went out to help the Knight with the deer.

While the Hare was placing some bread on the table he accidentally spilled Alice's tea all over Peter. He went upstairs to change while Alice cleaned up the mess. It took Peter a long time to find another set of cloths that actually fit him, and by the time he came down the stairs the table was completely set and everyone was seated. He took his place next to Alice and everyone began eating. The food was delicious and everyone ate their fill. After supper everyone helped clean up. Alice and Peter washed the dished, Hatter and Hare cleared the table, Chess swept and the dormouse washed the table. They insisted that the do all the work because the white knight was old and he had so graciously allowed them to stay. After dinner was all cleaned up they went to bed, because it had been abnormally dark that evening and they were out of wood for the fire.

The next morning everyone got up and they had breakfast. They let the old knight sleep in because he had gotten up so early to go hunting the day before. They saved him some breakfast and decided to go and start on the daily choirs. The dormouse and hare went to fetch wood, the hatter fetched the water, Alice stayed inside and cleaned, and chess and Peter went fishing for that night's dinner. When the Knight finally got up and had his breakfast most of the choirs were already done. The only ones left to return were Chess and Peter with the fish. While they were waiting they decided to talk to the white knight about the white prince.

"So you want to know about the white Prince, well I am afraid I no longer know where he is. He was a baby when I last saw him. That was about 18 years ago; I still lived in the white queen's castle. After her death and the red queen was crowned. She did not know about the young prince's existence for all but the few who knew the white queen well were told that the baby had died. I continued to live there with the child for about a year. That is when the red knight came he bested me for the spot as the royal knight and I was sent from the castle. I had to leave the prince behind in the care of someone I trusted. For all I know the boy still lives at the castle." When the white knight had finished his story Alice got up and served them all tea. They sat and drank their tea all the while asking the white knight to tell them about all his adventures.

Chess and Peter arrived after fishing most of the day they had caught enough for dinner for the next two nights. They still had time before dinner and Alice remembered that Peter had never been properly introduced to the white knight. "White knight I would like to properly introduce you to Peter" Alice called into the next room for Peter he walked out and went over to where Alice was talking to the knight. "This is Peter" as Alice said this Peter came into view the white knights eyes grew wide and he could not speak. "Are you all right sir, do you need to sit down?" asked Peter he helped the old knight into a chair. He just stared at Peter never speaking a word. Upon hearing the commotion the others walked into the room to inquire what had happened. Alice did not know she was a little concerned for the old knight. He still had a hold of Peters arm and was staring at him. It kind of freaked Peter out but he was a kind person so he said nothing.

After about five minutes of silence the old knight finally spoke. "White hair, sparking blue eyes …" his voice trailed off and be came to soft to hear. After another few minutes of silence the old knight let go of Peters arm, stood and walked upstairs. He returned a few minutes later with a picture. It was of the white night holding a baby. "This is the prince you are looking for, here take a look." He set the large painting down on the table Alice gasped the baby had fluffy white ears and looked a lot like… but it couldn't be, how did we not know. Alice's mind raced with questions she looked from the painting to Peter and back again it was Peter she was sure. Everyone else gasped when she told them. Peter was silent he need time to think so when he got the opportunity he went up to his room.

After about an hour or so everyone had regained their composure and they began to discuss what to do. It had been their plan to ask the prince how to defeat the red queen but it was pretty obvious that this plan no longer worked. They were at a loss for what to do. While they were all arguing about what to do Alice slipped away and went upstairs to find Peter. He was in there room lying on his bed. He looked deep in thought he was turned away from her facing the window. "Are you okay?" Alice asked she walked in and closed the door she light the lamp next to her bed. Peter did not reply he just continued to stare out the window. Alice walked around so that she could see his face. Moonlight was streaming in through the window and illuminated his face. Alice could see he was crying. It broke her heart to see him in such pain he was her closest friend and she needed to comfort him.

Alice sat down on the bed beside him. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He continued to cry silently but he turned to face her. "I'm sorry for crying I can't help it" he finally said, he wiped the tears from his eyes and continued "I often looked up at the stars when I was a child. I thought that stars were people we had lost; I would look up hoping to see my parents whom I had never known. I still look up at the stars in the hope that one day when I die I'll be a star too and I can see my parents. I know it's a childish hope, but now that I finally figured out who they were I thought I could find them." Alice gave him a smile "I don't think it's childish. When my father died I used to look out at the stars, I would pick the brightest one and I would talk to it like it was my father's way of looking down on me." Peter looked at Alice he had never asked about her family before or what her life was like in her world. He felt so ashamed having only talked about himself for the past few days.

"What is your family like Alice? You know all about me and my family, yet I know nothing of yours." Alice was glad that he was feeling better, she told him about her late father and his company, about how her mother was always concerned about Alice not wasting her life. She told him about her sister and her husband and how they were very happy together; she even talked about her cat Diana and how she loved to chase mice. Peter looked happy, he watched Alice as she talked about her world and everything in it. Peter really looked at Alice for the first time since she had returned. She had gotten so beautiful and had grown into a proper woman. A smile crept across his face; why had he not seen it before; he leaned over and kissed Alice.

Alice was surprised she was not expecting him to kiss her. "I'm sorry Alice I shouldn't have done that" said Peter a little embarrassed. "That's alright Peter I don't mind." She really did not mind, the kiss made her feel happy, she had not been this happy in a long time. She leaned over and kissed him back. It was Peters turn to look surprised. Alice pulled away and saw that Peter had a large grin across his face. Then they started giggling they looked at each other and the embraced in a hug. "Thank you Alice" Peter said when he finally stopped laughing "What for?" Alice asked, Peter replied "For showing me what it is to be loved." Alice blushed she did not know what to say instead she just snuggled in closer to him and kissed him again. They stayed in their room for the rest of the night everyone decided that it was time to go to bed.

Alice woke up the next morning still in Peters arms they had fallen asleep that way. Not wanting to wake him she gentle untangled herself from his arms. She had slept in her cloths and she really needed a bath. She found a spare dress in the wardrobe she laid it out on her bed and went to the wash room the she heated up some water and had a bath. She wrapped herself in a large towel and walked back into her room Peter was still asleep so Alice started to dress not bothering to get behind the privacy curtain. She put on her stockings and petticoat. Next she put on the dress it was a blue riding dress that came down to her knees with white ruffles along the bottom. Alice was having trouble getting the buttons done on the back of the dress when she felt a second pair of hands. They helped with the last of the buttons and Alice turned around to see Peter standing there. "Thank you Peter" she said not knowing how long he had been awake. Seeing the embarrassment on her face he said "I didn't see anything I was asleep, I woke up to see you struggling with your dress so I decided to make myself useful." Alice believed him, but she still blushed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss then grabbed his own cloths and went to the wash room for a bath. He returned thirty minutes later washed and full dressed. They were the first ones awake so Alice decided to get started on breakfast and Peter went to the well to fetch water. By the time he got back everyone was awake and breakfast was ready. They all ate thanking Alice for making it. After they were done eating the others insisted on cleaning up so Alice and Peter went for a walk. They walked hand in hand down to the lake. They felt peaceful and were able to forget about their troubles and just be with each other. They walked along for a while and then headed back to the house.

When they got back the cleaning was done and everyone was seated around the table for tea. Alice and Peter sat down at the table and listened in on the conversation that was going on. "We have to train for combat so we will be prepared when we fight the red queen" Said Chess who was sharpening his claws. "If we are the only ones fighting then we don't have a chance so what is the point" said the dormouse. "We need to start a revolt then, there are lots of wonderlanders that hate the queen" said the Hatter "How are we supposed to do that no one will stand up to against her they are too scared" said the Hare. "We need to get word out that Alice has returned they will follow the chosen one." Said Chess "Yes but Alice has never led an army before and not everyone knows of the prophesy" said the dormouse. "I'll lead the army I have battle experience. I learned from the guards at the castle when I was young. Not to mention I am their lost prince and the rightful heir to the throne" said Peter. Everyone stared at him they did not know what to say. No one could argue that if the people would not follow the chosen one than they would follow their prince. It was agreed that they would all start training and Chess would go around to the wonderlanders spreading the news. The date was set for two months from that day. That would give them plenty of time to train and organize their troops.

**Authors Note: This chapter has a lot of small twists in it which I love. Sorry it is kinda long winded I got carried away. I hope you like it the next chapter is my favorite. Please for reading**


	10. Chapter 10 Alice goes to war

**Chapter Ten: Alice goes to war**

The next day they stared training. Peter and the white knight taught their friends how to use swords and other manner of weapons. Peter showed Alice how to use a bow and arrow, and how to use a sword. Alice was a natural with the sword but archery was hard for her after a few days of trying she gave up on learning it and focused on the sword. Everyone trained hard and learned fast after six weeks of intense training they were ready. They packed up all of their gear and borrowed armor from the white knight and they set out. They went on foot because going by boat was hard in the upstream direction. It took them almost five days to reach the twins house. They had been the first to receive word and they had trained hard. The whole party rested at their house for the night then they all set out toward the meeting place.

They reached the meeting place in a week and two days. It was exactly one week before the battle was scheduled to take place. Chess was already there with a large group of wonderlanders. As the week progressed more and more wonderlanders showed up until there was an army of wonderlanders camped in the woods. Peter looked out at the army he was going to lead, many of them he had never met and he was grateful to have their support.

Alice and Peter had grown very close these past two months Peter loved Alice and he knew he would never be lonely again as long as she was by his side. It was time for Peter to address his troops and explain the battle plan. Alice joined him on the platform while everyone gathered around. "Citizens of wonderland, today is the day we join together and become free of the tyranny of the red queen. Today we stand up for ourselves and for wonderland. We will never back down and we won't stop fighting till victory is ours." Peter made a very passionate speech about what they were fighting for. He explained the battle plan and appointed commanders to help organize the troops. Under his command Peter had archers, swords men, cavalry, ax wielders, catapults, and javelin throwers. It was quite a force; Peter just hoped it would be enough to defeat the red queen's army.

The time of the battle had arrived. Alice and Peter rode out on horseback to meet with the commanders and assemble the troops. Then leading the way out of the forest they rode out to the field in front of the castle. Peter sent Chess on an intelligence gathering mission. Chess was to see how big an army there was in the castle and if the red queen had been tip off to their arrival. Chess returned with news that the army was 10000 strong and that the queen did not know of their arrival, "I also took the liberty of jamming the drawbridge open so we can get inside." Peter thanked Chess and told him to report to the commanders what he had discovered. After everyone was in place the battle began.

Catapults were fired on the castle and the archers took position to fire at anyone who came out of the castle gate. Soldiers, dressed in red, ran out of the castle and on to the battle field. The archers fired a volley of arrows which took out the first and second wave. Then the third and fourth wave armed with shields hit the battle field. The javelins were in the front line forming a bearer. After they broke through the first line the ax wielders took over they held back the army for some time, but the red soldiers eventually broke through, and were quickly dispatched by the swords men. The battle seemed to be leaning in the wonderlander's favor, until the red knight rode out he broke through all their defenses and straight towards Peter and Alice. The white knight was able to intercept and knock the red knight of his horse. The white knight dismounted and they began to fight. "It has been a long time old man" said the red knight, "Yes it has, but things will turn out differently this time William" said the white knight while blocking a blow from his opponent. Their fight raged on for a long time and for a time there was no clear victor, they were evenly matched. The white knight had skill and years of training, while the red knight had strength and agility.

Peter watched this battle remembering the stories from his childhood. His hope was that the white knight would win. But alas no such luck the white knight was struck down and fell to the ground. Peter and Alice dismounted their horses and ran to him. He had a deep gash across his chest and he was unconscious. The red knight, not having any honor, attacked Peter and Alice while they were attending to their friend. They both dodged and drew their swords. They fought the red knight for a while until Alice struck him in the arm and he could no longer hold a sword. He still tried attacking, but was quickly apprehended and taken prisoner. The battle raged on and the wonderlanders had driven the red army back into the inner castle Peter and Alice led a small party of people into the palace to take the queen. They fought their way through to the throne room where they found the queen. She look calm and composed, not how one would expect to see someone who's castle is under attack. They approached the throne and just as Peter was about to apprehend her, she pull out a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. He staggered back a few steps and fell to the ground. Alice screamed and ran to him. Peter pulled out the knife and held his shoulder. The queen came at the again this time with a sword. Alice drew her own blade and defended against the queens attacks. The queen broke away and went for Peter again, but Alice was faster and she got in front of her just in time. They fought for a long time neither gaining the upper hand. Alice knocked the sword out of the queen's hand and pushed her back. Alice ran over to Peter to see to his wound.

Alice didn't see the queen get up and pull out a second knife. She threw it and hit Peter in the back he screamed in pain and Alice, in her fury picked up her sword and stabbed the red queen straight through the heart. The queen fell to the floor dead and Alice ran to Peter's side he was losing a lot of blood. Alice didn't know what to do she did not want Peter to die.

Peter opened his eyes "Alice is that you, where's the red queen?" he asked with a panicked look "She is dead Peter no one will have to suffer because of her anymore." He looked peaceful for the first time; He smiled kissed Alice and then blacked out.

Peter awoke, he did not know how long he had been out or where he was, all he did know was that Alice was asleep in a chair by his bed side. He tried to get up, but was unable. He watched Alice sleep and wondered how long he had made her worry. He loved her and knew that he always would. She stirred from her sleep to see Peter starring at her. She smiled at him and gave him a hug which she instantly regretted, as he winced in pain. She apologized and filled him in on what he had missed.

"Three weeks" he shouted when Alice had told him how long he was out. She laughed at his surprise. "We thought we had lost you a few times, but you have a strong heart and it just would not quit." Said Alice with a smile "I have you to thank for that" Alice looked at him confused at first and then her face turned bright red. He laughed so hard that the doubled over in pain. Peter loved Alice and now he knew she loved him too.

After another three weeks of recovery he was finally able to stand. Alice would take him on walks so that he could regain his strength. The red queen had been dead for over a month and wonderland was finally starting to return to normal. Alice told him that the people wanted Peter to be the next ruler of wonderland and that while he was recovering the people appointed Chess and the dormouse as temporary rulers. Peter laughed when he thought of his good friend Chess as a king. In the weeks that followed Alice and Peter were inseparable. One night under the stars Peter proposed to Alice, and they were to be married a week before his coronation.

Alice was so happy she had married the man of her dreams and was about to be crowned queen of wonderland. Her life was perfect, she had forgotten all about her life outside of wonderland. Alice could not imagine herself anywhere but in wonderland with Peter.

When Alice had killed the red queen the curse on all the animals was broken and they could return to which ever form they chose. Peter choice to remain as a human, but he kept the ears and the tail. With the curse having been lifted wonderland flourished and everything started to bloom.

It was the day of the coronation and Alice was nervous. Peter took her in his arms and kissed her. This always calmed her nerves and they stepped out of the doors and up to the platform. The coronation took only an hour and afterward there was a large feast put on in the castle garden to celebrate. The red roses which used to inhabit the garden were replaced by white ones. Everyone had a merry time. Alice and Peter could not have been happier.

**Authors note: This is my favorite chapter. I am not good at writing battle scenes so sorry I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It has been ten years since the coronation. Peter and Alice returned wonderland to its former glory and brought forth an era of peace. Alice and Peter have three children, two boys and one girl, and are expecting their fourth child, a girl. There is excitement around the castle as the day for the baby the baby to arrive draws near.

"Henry, Albus, Regina" called Peter after his three Children. Henry was the oldest and was named after Alice's late father. Albus was the second and he was named for Peter's late father. Regina was their third child she was named after Peter's late mother the white queen.

Peter held up a tiny baby girl to show the other three children. "This is your baby sister, Rose." They all looked at the baby in amazement and then went off to play in the garden. Peter looked at Alice and smiled. She was holding Rose and rocking her to sleep. They were a very happy family. Peter left the room and let Alice rest while a nurse maid attended to the baby. He had work to do and he was expecting a visit from his friend Chess.

"Uncle Chess, Uncle Chess" could be heard coming from the garden. Peter knew his friend had arrived and he went to go meet him. Just as he always did, Chess played with the children and brought the sweets. Peter just laughed as he watched Henry tackle Chess to the ground in which Chess proceeded to disappear and reappear several feet above his head still holding the bag of candy. Chess floated down when he saw Peter and gave him a big hug and congratulations on the new baby. By this time Henry had managed to snag the sweets and proceeded to give some to his brother and sister. Chess and Peter walked from the garden and up to Peter's study where they talked and conducted business. After they were done with their meeting they went down to see Alice and the baby. Chess smiled his great big smile when he saw the baby. He held her and rocked her back and forth. "What is her name?" he asked "Rose" replied Peter "roses are Alice's favorite flower." Chess thought the name fit nicely and after about an hour he had to return home. He bid them farewell and disappeared into thin air. "Someday I'll have to get him to tell me how he does that" said Peter with a laugh.

Everyone was happy and lived long fulfilled lives. Alice never returned to her own world. She was pronounced missing and was never found. Alice did not mind she did feel bad for her mother and sister, but wonderland was her home now and that is where she lived out the rest of her long and happy life as queen of wonderland.

**The end**

**Authors note:this is the last chapter I hope you liked my first attempt at a fanfic sorry for the heavy vocabular I like using big words they make me feel intelligent. Anyway thank you for reading, please review, and give me ideas for my next story.**


End file.
